Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $14\dfrac{3}{14}-2\dfrac{1}{4} = {?}$
Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= {14\dfrac{6}{28}}-{2\dfrac{7}{28}}$ Convert ${14\dfrac{6}{28}}$ to ${13 + \dfrac{28}{28} + \dfrac{6}{28}}$ So the problem becomes: ${13\dfrac{34}{28}}-{2\dfrac{7}{28}}$ Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {13} + {\dfrac{34}{28}} - {2} - {\dfrac{7}{28}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {13} - {2} + {\dfrac{34}{28}} - {\dfrac{7}{28}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=11 + {\dfrac{34}{28}} - {\dfrac{7}{28}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 11+\dfrac{27}{28}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 11\dfrac{27}{28}$